Le jour où le monde a perdu Alba
by SaphirActar
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Alba. Comment, vous ne la connaissez pas ? Si, je vous assure, vous la connaissez parfaitement ! Venez lire et vous comprendrez qui est cette demoiselle et comment elle a disparu. (One shot basé sur une théorie de fans qui a bien plu à l'auteur). [Concours Marine]


Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Qui ne s'est pas posé la question un jour ! Mais peut être moi plus que quiconque. J'ai totalement changé, rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais être auparavant. Et personne ne doit jamais le savoir. Il n'y en a qu'un qui sait mais lui, je n'avais pas le choix. Les autres, ils ont été réduits au silence. Qui d'autre pourrait se souvenir de ce que j'ai été ? Personne ne doit savoir. S'ils en restent, ces gens là doivent mourir, je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un détienne des informations aussi capitales sur moi. Après, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire le lien. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Entre ce que j'étais avant et ce que je suis maintenant, c'est le jour et la nuit. Oui, c'est cela. Avant, j'étais le jour, rayonnant de promesse et maintenant, je ne suis que la nuit, sans rêve mais prête à faire ce qu'elle veut pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est ce que je suis. Il faut que je fasse un point sur ma vie. Tant pis si la souffrance ressurgit mais j'en ai besoin. Pas par nostalgie, oh non, mais pour savoir s'il me reste des gens à éliminer. Des gens qui sauraient des choses qu'ils ne doivent absolument pas connaître.

Je m'appelle Alba. C'est du moins ainsi que je m'appelais avant. On va utiliser ce nom, cela conviendra très bien. Donc je m'appelais Alba. Un nom qui ne ressemble pas vraiment à quelque chose, mis à part à albâtre et qui rappelle la pierre. C'était moi, une petite brune aux cheveux mi-longs, aux yeux de même couleur mais avec un large front. Je n'étais pas vraiment très féminine. Dans mon enfance, je pouvais très bien passer pour un garçon et je ne connaissais pas les robes. Pour moi, ce n'était que chemise et pantalon. Je vivais dans un petit village du nom d'Elko, sur une île au climat à tendance désertique. Enfin, vous vous en foutez un peu mais au moins le décor est planté. C'était donc ici que j'étais avec ma famille. Enfin, ce qui me restait du moins. Je n'avais que mon père, un certain Tora, forgeron. J'étais fille unique ou du moins, je me considérais comme telle mais en réalité, j'avais un frère. Sauf qu'il était parti avec ma mère, je ne m'en souviens même plus. Ce genre de personne, ça ne vaut pas le coup de retenir leur prénom.

" Tora, je te quitte et je prend notre fils avec moi. "

Elle avait jeté ça sans plus de préambule et s'en était allée. Surement pour trouver un homme avec plus d'argent. Forgeron, ça ne gagnait pas très bien il faut dire. Mais moi, je restais avec mon père. Je l'aimais beaucoup et il m'apprenait plein de choses. Comment me surnommait-il déjà ? J'ai oublié mais ça va me revenir. Un surnom mignon d'enfant pourtant... Tant pis, je trouverais après. Donc je vivais avec lui et de mon point de vue, j'étais heureuse. J'avais aussi des amis, surtout des garçons, à cause de mon allure peut être et parce que les jeux de fille ne m'avaient jamais tenté. Moi, ce que j'aimais, c'était jouer à la guerre et aux combats avec les garçons. Je me baladais souvent avec mon faux pistolet et il m'acceptait très bien, d'autant plus que certains rêvaient d'être les apprentis de mon père. Je ne me souviens plus de leur nom à tous mais il y avait un leader comme dans toute bande. Et lui, il s'appelait Jean. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il avait toujours été très mature et très intelligent. Ce n'était pas le plus fort mais personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville en combat à cause de sa ruse. Lui, c'était le disciple de mon père et accessoirement mon meilleur ami. Je l'admirais, car il m'apprenait à me battre et ne se souciait pas du fait que je sois une fille, ce qui me plaisait bien.

" Fille, gars, du moment que tu veux apprendre, c'est pareil non ? "

J'aurais aimé que tout le monde pense comme lui, mais certains du village voyaient d'un mauvais œil mes jeux. Bah, qu'ils aillent se faire tous voir. Moi, je progressais avec Jean et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Jean avec ses fins cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisettes, son air sérieux. Un amour d'enfance on peut dire. Mais qui devait durer longtemps. Très longtemps. Ainsi commença ma vie. Ce n'était pas mal me diriez vous. Après tout, j'avais un père aimant, une bande d'amis chouettes et un meilleur ami super tolérant, ce n'est pas si mal. Il y avait bien mon rêve que je partageais avec Jean mais il est trop tôt pour en parler. Car après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve et c'est un évènement qui a changé ce rêve en réalité. Un terrible évènement.

Un jour, des pirates ont attaqué notre île. Enfin, des pirates, je ne sais pas trop, mais des bandits. C'était affreux. Ils ont tout pillé sur leur passage, tout ravagé. Ils ont détruit ma vie. Peut être que rien ne serait arrivé autrement. J'avais à peine seize ans et je commençais à devenir une femme. Beaucoup plus féminine et Jean savait ce que ces connards me feraient s'ils me trouvaient alors il m'a caché et lui avec moi. Nous avons survécu, grâce à son intelligence, cachés dans un cave pendant de longues heures. Et quand nous sommes enfin ressortis, le constat fut terrifiant.

"- Papa !

- Maître Tora ! Les gars ! "

Tous morts, dans d'atroces souffrances au vu de leurs blessures sanguinolentes. Une horreur. On m'avait enlevé mon père et des amis. Pas tous mais beaucoup. Heureusement, il me restait Jean, ainsi que d'autres garçons. Et c'est là que dans notre tristesse, pour réussir à remonter la pente, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de réaliser notre rêve.

" Alba, les gars, avait déclara Jean. Soyons pirates désormais ! "

C'est ainsi que l'équipage avait été créé, né du sang, du sésespoir et de la destruction. Nous nous appelions les Elkoniens, en souvenir de notre île. Les débuts furent difficiles, comme pour tout rookie mais nous étions plein d'espoir, nous débrouillant toujours un peu mieux. Puis, nous sommes arrivés sur Grand Line et là, les choses se sont corsées. Pour commencer, nous avons rencontré le terrifiant Barbe Blanche. Un des plus forts pirates. Forcément, nous ne faisions pas le poids et notre équipage s'est pris une belle raclée. On a mis des jours à s'en remettre mais ça ne nous a pas abattu.

" On l'aura un jour, le vieux moustachu ! " nous promit Jean.

Puis, il y a eut l'exécution de Roger, à laquelle nous avons assisté, discrètement dans le public. Ce jour où il a annoncé que celui qui trouverait son trésor deviendrait le prochain seigneur des pirates. Un nouveau but nous est alors apparu. C'était juste énorme. Devenir seigneur des pirates. Oui, nous avions un nouveau but à présent et nous retournâmes sur Grand Line, bien décidé à obtenir le titre. L'aventure nous souriait et il n'y avait pas que l'aventure à ce moment là. Autre chose apparue.

" Alba, je t'aime. "

Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de Jean et réciproquement. Qu'un capitaine et une fille de son bord finissent ensemble, ça arrive. Mais qu'un capitaine nomme sa petite amie seconde, dans la piraterie, ce n'était pas forcément monnaie courante. Je m'en moquais car je me défendais très bien et l'équipage m'acceptait, cela suffisait largement. Sinon, mon style de combat était variable, que ce soit au sabre ou au flingue, je savais me faire respecter et avec Jean, je me sentais invincible, prêt à faire de lui le seigneur des pirates. Oui, on avait encore l'espoir à ce moment là.

Mais l'espoir est partie. On était bête. Comme si simplement avec un rêve on pouvait faire tout ce qu'on voulait. On était crétin de se sentir invincible, on n'était rien. Peut être que sur Grand Line, on pouvait se permettre de faire les malins, un petit peu car on était quand même assez fort mais après, on est arrivé dans le nouveau monde et tout a changé. Là, c'était la loi du plus fort et on n'a eut aucune chance. Dès le départ, on est tombé sur quelque chose d'horrible. Je me souviendrais toujours, je venais de trouver un fruit du démon et je me sentais puissante. Quelle stupidité franchement car son pouvoir ne m'a strictement servie à rien.

" Laissez la ! "

C'était inutile, Jean. Complètement inutile. Un équipage pirate nous a attaqué dans le nouveau monde. Je ne me souviens même pas de leur nom mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je me souviens seulement de ce qu'ils ont fait. C'était tout simplement affreux. Ils sont montés sur le navire, nous abordant à une vitesse surprenante. Impossible à esquiver. Nous nous sommes préparés au combat mais ils sont arrivés trop vite. Un à un, nos hommes tombaient. A croire que nous étions faibles. Pourtant, Jean se battait encore comme un lion. Mais les lions, on peut les mettre en cage et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Car ils ont réussit à me capturer sans me tuer. Que je suis faible.

"- Alba, ne la touchez pas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Si tu te rends, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal, promit l'ennemi.

- Ne les écoute pas ! " hurlais-je.

Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a fait passé ma vie avant la sienne et celle des autres en déposant ses armes. Il nous a tous perdu. Jean, pauvre fou ! Forcément, dès qu'il se retrouva sans défense, nos adversaires l'immobilisèrent, pour être bien sur que les choses ne tournent pas mal pour eux mais ils ne me lâchèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire, ce qui semblait être leur chef me caressa doucement les cheveux, me tenant fermement les mains. Pourquoi je ne maîtrisais pas bien mon fruit ? Je l'aurais tué en deux secondes si cela avait été le cas mais là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Absolument rien faire. Et Jean qui voyait tout.

"- Hum et si on s'amusait un peu avec la demoiselle, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Non ! criais-je, me débattant avec force.

- Laissez la tranquille, hurla mon petit ami. Ne lui faites rien, vous aviez promis !

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait tenir la promesse ? ricana l'autre. Amusons nous un petit peu avec elle.

- Alba ! "

Le cri résonna mainte et mainte fois. La main de cet homme immonde se balada sur mon corps et j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il m'a fait mais il brisa ma dignité de femme. Surtout devant Jean. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible qu'à ce moment là. C'était bien trop horrible pour moi mais je me souviens parfaitement de tout. Il s'est bien amusé, le salaud, il a bien profité de moi et de la vision de mon amoureux hors de lui. Mais il a fini par en avoir marre. Et le véritable calvaire a commencé là. Je l'ai vu se reculer un peu, me tenant toujours par les mains, puis sortir un long couteau de sa ceinture. La lame brilla sous le ciel noir et la peur revint en moi.

"- Ton visage est trop joli, déclara l'homme. Je n'aime pas les poupées, alors voyons si on ne peut pas y apporter des améliorations !

- Alba, arrêtez ! Laissez la ! " hurla Jean, essayant de se libérer avec force.

Cela ne servit à rien. L'ennemi me plaqua au sol et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque la lame s'avança vers moi. Elle venait vers mon visage et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait me faire. Mon visage. Ce n'était pas le plus beau mais il commençait enfin à ressembler à celui d'une femme. Jean me l'avait dit. Mais c'était terminé à présent. D'un geste vif, il trancha. D'une oreille à l'autre en passant par l'arrête du nez. Mon cri de douleur fut atroce à mes propres oreilles mais cela ne servait à rien puisque personne ne pouvait rien faire. Le sang gicla et la douleur s'infiltra en moi. Mon visage, on me l'avait pris. De son côté, Jean avait réussit à se libérer et courut vers mon agresseur en hurlant. Jean, pauvre fou. Je t'aimais mais tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça par amour pour moi. Jamais.

"- Albaaaa !

- Tu m'embêtes toi ! " déclara mon bourreau en sortant un flingue.

La suite se passa très vite. La nuit, une détonation, ce gémissement de Jean, son corps qui s'écroule immobile sur le navire. Plus jamais il ne me serrera contre lui. C'est fini de l'équipage pirate des Elkoniens. Mes larmes coulèrent ce jour là comme jamais et je fus captive sur le navire. Je ne me souviens plus de la suite exactement. Je sais que j'ai passé des jours à pleurer en murmurant le prénom de Jean, enfermée dans la cale d'un bateau. Parfois, un pirate venait me voir et profitait de moi mais je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Simplement qu'un jour, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'enfuir sur une île perdue et que je l'ai fait.

" Oh, la prisonnière s'est enfuie, elle s'est coupée une main ! "

J'ai couru pendant un long moment sur cette île. Ils m'avaient tout pris, je n'avais plus rien. Même plus de dignité, rien. Je me suis regardée dans une rivière et je n'étais même plus une femme. Une femme, ça ne ressemble pas à un bout de viande déchiquetée. J'ai couru encore et j'ai fini par m'écrouler. A ce moment, j'aurais aimé mourir mais un homme m'a soigné. Cet homme s'appelait Ivankov et c'était un révolutionnaire. J'avais entendu parler de lui et je connaissais ces pouvoirs. Aussi, je n'ai pas hésité. Déjà, il avait remplacé ma main manquante par un crochet, n'ayant rien d'autre.

"- Je suis désolé, mon sucre d'orge, ce n'est pas très féminin.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dites moi, pouvez vous vraiment faire changer de sexe les gens ?

- Bien sur, mon chou. Tu es intéressée ?

- Oui. Je veux qu'aujourd'hui, Alba meurt.

- Tu es certaine de ne jamais le regretter ? Je n'aime pas revenir sur mes décisions.

- Certaine. Enfin, certain ! "

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alba est morte. Aujourd'hui, elle repose dans un petit coin d'une île perdue, au côté de l'esprit de Jean. Il y a une photo des deux sur la tombe, elle est vraiment très réussie. Mais un nouveau pirate a émergé depuis. Un pirate qui est devenu shichibukai mais qui ne rêve plus de trouver le one piece. Simplement de vaincre Barbe Blanche si l'occasion se présente. et de devenir puissant. Trouver une arme antique paraît une bonne idée. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'est née l'organisation Baroque Works, avec à sa tête l'homme que j'étais devenu. Oui, c'était mieux. Mais je n'ai pas oublié Alba et Jean. Je pense régulièrement à eux et je me dit que j'aurais aimé être à leur côté. Alba, ce n'est plus moi, je l'ai perdu pour toujours. Et mon père non plus je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est de lui que je tiens mon nouveau nom d'ailleurs. Ce surnom qu'il me donnait quand j'étais toute petite, je viens enfin de m'en souvenir, comment ai-je pu oublier ?

" Viens, mon petit crocodile... "

Oui, désormais, Alba est morte et seul navigue sur les océans Sir Crocodile, le shichibukai à la recherche d'armes antiques. Peut être qu'un jour, les rêves d'Alba reviendront en moi. Mais pour l'heure, je ne pense pas. Voici mon histoire, l'histoire du jour où j'ai perdu Alba. Pour toujours je le pense.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai corrigée les fautes du chapitre, c'est plus agréable à lire comme ça !<strong>

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis très heureuse de voir que ça vous a plu, surtout que j'ai écris ça pour m'amuser et sans trop y réfléchir, l'idée est venue toute seule. Je réfléchis à éventuellement transformer ce one shot en une fanfiction un jour mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait vraiment de l'intérêt. Un avis peut être ? Développer Alba et Jean ainsi que leurs aventures seraient sympathiques mais on verra bien si je trouve suffisamment d'idées et si ça vous tente.**

**Je participe également au concours "Marine à tout prix", ça va me permettre aussi de découvrir d'autres textes sur la marine comme ça ! Bonne chance à tous les participants et merci aux modératrices d'avoir accepter mon texte, même s'il est un peu "border line".**


End file.
